


memories linger but they fade too

by xiusass



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiusass/pseuds/xiusass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyungsoo realizes sadly that some things won't change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	memories linger but they fade too

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from [my livejournal](http://t1nyhands.livejournal.com/1088.html)!

"hey babe," kyungsoo says distractedly into the phone, eyes focused on the different brands of banana milk in front of him. "i'm buying groceries, do you want anything?"

"nah i'm good, just don't buy too much banana milk like the last time." kyungsoo can hear the smile through the line and he chuckles, "alright i won't."

he's in the middle of an argument with himself thinking how much is the _appropriate_ amount when a voice calls him, "kyungsoo?"

he looks up, brain not yet registering the familiar voice he used to love. eyes wide and body frozen, he doesn't know how to react upon seeing the face he longed to see and touch in the past. his eyes start to water and he blinks them away, swallowing the lump in his throat, "jongin?"

"hey hyung," jongin's smile is still so charming. "wanna have some coffee to catch up?" kyungsoo noticed his voice got slightly deeper, a tinge of tiredness behind it too.

kyungsoo thinks of saying no, saying it's late and he has someone waiting for him back home. but jongin is looking at him with those eyes, and he realizes sadly that some things won't change, "yeah okay."

he sends a quick text back home while following jongin saying he'll be home later, _met an old friend_. he receives a reply with a _be careful_ and he smiles.

 

they reach a cafe and kyungsoo feels nostalgic. it's the cafe that he and jongin used to visit together all the time.

jongin leads him to their table and kyungsoo feels like throwing up.

 

he adjusts himself in the seat, looking up, his heart beats slightly faster when he catches jongin staring but he doesn't break the eye contact. jongin vaguely leans forward instead, "iced white chocolate mocha hyung? the usual?" jongin has that confident smile on his face, like in the past whenever he knows that he got the audience mesmerized in his dancing, kyungsoo was one of them, probably still is.

kyungsoo hesitates, "actually i prefer espresso now."

jongin's smile falters, just by a little but kyungsoo caught it. "oh," he laughs and it's sad to the ears, "i've been gone for too long haven't i?" jongin stands, clears his throat, adjusts his shirt by the hem— a habit when he doesn't know what to say, "i'll go get your drink." kyungsoo still remembers.

jongin leaves and kyungsoo lets out a breath, willing himself to relax.

this is jongin, this is the boy he has known for years. this is jongin, the one he loved so dearly. this is jongin, who left him in pieces. this is jongin, who's back and looking older, matured. this is jongin, his first heartbreak.

they catch up, talk about how they've been without each other, they don't mention the past.

kyungsoo notes that jongin changed, he did too. there are semi-awkward pauses between conversations, hesitation behind words. and maybe, just maybe, there's a slight regret behind jongin's every sigh.

the bitterness from his coffee doesn't compare to the bitterness in his aching chest.

 

kyungsoo sighs when he steps into his house. the sudden catch up drained his energy, mind still a little hazy. body feeling heavy, heart heavier.

"you're home," junmyeon smiles tenderly at him.

kyungsoo walks straight into his welcoming arms and breathes in the smell of home, "yeah."

maybe, maybe kyungsoo is already on the road to healing.

**Author's Note:**

> it took a long while for me to post anything so comments will be very _very_ much appreciated and thank you for reading! ^v^  
>  — [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiusass) / [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/xiusass)


End file.
